Vengeance
by Rogue Assasin
Summary: Sometimes revenge becomes a raging fire that consumes all… I do not own X-men. This story is inspired by Untouchable Hexing Witch's 'Rebellious hearts'. Contains situations that deal with substance abuse, prostitution, homosexuality, rape and murder. M


**Vengeance**

**A/N: Sometimes revenge becomes a raging fire that consumes all… I do not own X-men; if I did there would be NO RogNeto Scott would be dead along with Jean and Rogue would have a more realistic power – voices in her head is a bit too much. This story is inspired by Untouchable Hexing Witch's 'Rebellious hearts'. Contains situations that deal with substance abuse, prostitution, homosexuality, rape and murder.  
**

**Ages:**

**Graydon - 22**

**Remy, John, Pietro, Jean, Scott – 21**

**Anna – 19**

**Tabitha, Lexa – 18**

**Myshka – 27**

**Maxwell - 25**

**Chapter 1 – How it all began**

**{Present time}**

"Mr Allerdyce, this new book of yours is very different from your usual bodice rippers, are you embracing a different genre?" A preppy brunette reporter asked as more recording devices were shoved in St John's face.

"No Luv, I will return to my world of romance and hot love making soon. 'Vengeance' is the story of an incident that helped shape my life. It was supposed to have been released four years ago" John responded playing with a lighter to calm his nerves, he hated press conferences following book releases.

"Why wait till now to release it?" Another very Peter Parker looking reporter asked.

"I guess I was waiting for a happy ending" St John said with a small smile as he eyed a little dark haired girl sitting on the lap of a girl with midnight blue hair.

"That will be all folks; we will see you again in a month when we release the sequel to John's last romance novel 'A roguish gambit'." John's promoter said as John disappeared through the back door to find big blue eyes waiting for him.

"Can we go home now Papa?" The little girl yawned while a midnight haired girl patted her on the head.

"In a few minutes sweetie, your grand uncle Wade came to visit your dad. Why don't we try to find your Uncle Kurt?" The short woman lead the girl away mumbling about the blue haired boy's disappearing acts.

"Sinjin!" Wade Wilson called out as he put his nephew's head in a headlock and ruffled his hair.

"Uncle Wade, don't you think I'm a little too old for this?" John groaned.

"Nonsense, how can you come to the States and not call up your good Uncle Wade? Where is that pretty little grandniece of mine?" Wade asked looking around.

"Gone with Lexa to find Kurt it seems. It was a last minute conference and the publishing company insisted on flying me out here. I need to get home soon or the Sheila will roast my nuts on an open fire" John cringed and Wade crossed his legs.

"So this new book… I read it; pretty deep"

"It was released 2 nights ago; you couldn't have read it already!" John was astonished.

"Caffeine addict – don't sleep much" Wade shrugged.

"I am guessing Sinjin in the story is you, I know who Scarlett and Quicksilver are, and by the way where did you ever get these weird names from? Wolverine, Sabertooth and Avalanche."

"Hey it's selling better than the hot raunchy ones the Sheila's read in the bath tub"

"This was way better than your smut. Care to tell me the real story? I heard a little of the press conference" John thought for a moment. His plane back to Australia would only be leaving in the morning, who knows where Kurt was, knowing his daughter and Lexa they would find the idiot and beat him half to death, they both were sleepy and grouchy – bad combination.

"Well, I guess I have the time…"

"It all started back in junior year at college…"

* * *

**{7 years ago}**

"Hey Remy honey" Jean greeted as she joined her boyfriend and his friends after football practise.

"Jeanette" He smirked pulling her into and embrace and kissing her soundly.

"Just came to remind you about the ball tonight, Daddy is expecting us both to be there. Wear something tasteful, no magenta or fuchsia or whatever else you call that pink colour" She said turning to finally acknowledge the rest of Remy's team mates.

"Hey Jean where's Crystal?" Pietro asked looking around for his girlfriend, he needed to blow off some steam after the talking down to he got from the coach.

"In detention with the rest of our history class for being disruptive" Jean shrugged.

"How did you escape?" John asked.

"I'm the Senator's daughter I can do whatever I want" She said dismissively as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and turned to go to the female dorms.

"Remy you should hire a limo, your bike will not do for such an event" She walked forward bumping into a short tanned girl with midnight blue hair.

"Watch where you're going" She hissed at the freshman.

"Why don't you watch where you're going Jean" a southern brogue spat venomously.

"Anna Marie" Jean hissed as an auburn haired girl with white stripes helped the blue haired girl up.

"I wish I didn't have to attend this common college. The things I do to keep my dad in power. Un like your mom she just spreads her-"

"I am sure Mrs Darkholme would love for you to say that to her face." The blue haired girl spat before glaring behind Jean at the white haired boy.

"Pietro? You're in this college" She growled.

"Lexa; what are you doing here?"

"Argh! Fuck me" She groaned as she looked skyward.

"Right now?" Pietro smirked, before the blue haired girl could retort the southern brogue cut in.

"I think she was talking to me" Anna smirked then turned to Jean.

"Jean you should watch what you say and ta who you say it"

"Lexa" Coach Creed called from across the field.

"Uncle Vic" She waved back.

"Next time I'll break your face" Lexa glared then walked away with Anna.

"The Saber has family? I thought he was hatched" John said incredulously.

"Who is that?" Jean demanded from Pietro.

"She's my neighbour, her dad owns a couple of ranches. They deal in livestock the best meat comes out of Mr Howlett's fields." Pietro said.

"First that skunk headed bitch, now a farmer's daughter. This college is turning into a circus" Jean huffed as she walked away furiously tapping on her mobile no doubt complaining to her dad.

"Why do you even entertain her?" John asked Remy when Jean was a safe distance away.

"She's smart, hot and the head cheerleader, I'm team captain we fit" Remy shrugged.

"So who was the Southern spitfire?" Remy turned to his friends.

"We went to high school together, she's actually a sophomore. She prefers blending in with the shadows she and Wanda were always antisocial apart from that our parents are kind off involved"

"Who's Wanda?" John asked but was ignored.

"Your Pops is in with The Raven? Does he have a diamond dick or something?" Remy said in horror.

"Haha. Anyway I'm surprised you don't know her she's and Kurt's sibling after all." Pietro said.

"How can you not know who your roommate's sister is?" John teased Remy.

"You don't know who my sister is" Pietro smirked at John.

"You have a sister?" Remy asked bewildered.

"Twin actually, she went with my mom after the divorce so she's a year behind me and uses my mom's maiden name."

"Just so we're clear I don't have a sister" Remy announced seeing as today was 'declare your sister day'.

"I'm a lonely only child" John responded to Remy's statement.

"Remy has Jean and you have the lovely Elizabeth, you shouldn't worry about our sisters'" Kurt said as he joined the group.

"How come she's Southern while you're…" Remy didn't quite know how to phrase his question.

"Different dad's mine is from Germany and I lived with him until I was 10; Anna lived with my mom and her lover Irene till she was 14" Kurt shrugged.

"Irene… Her lover was … female?" Remy verified Kurt rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Wait Raven's Bi?" Pietro was very VERY surprized.

"Don't worry your dad knows… and he's still interested guess I'll be calling you brother soon" Kurt grinned and Pietro went a little yellow.

* * *

"Jean I can't do this anymore, I can't watch him touch you and hold you."

"You think I can watch you with that skunkhead? She's been in love with you since you were in high school" Jean said as she lay her head on Scott's shoulder.

"She wants to get more intimate, the touching and petting aren't enough. I'm only with her because you wanted me to have a girlfriend." Scott sighed.

"Well my dad needs to have an in with the Thieves Guild. He's hoping I marry the prince of thieves. With their power he could make President sooner."

"What about us Jean?"

"It's important to have power Scott. I have held off on sex with Remy for the past month just for you. I need to do it with him… do her if that's what it takes to keep us going" Scott's head drooped resignedly.

"I love you" he whispered to himself.

"I love you too… make sure you wash your dick in bleach or something afterwards." Unknown to the two they were being watched.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" the tall dark chocolate man asked his female companion.

"Ever hear the saying … the sins of the father shall be visited upon by the son or daughter in this case" Chocolate brown eyes narrowed at Jean Grey's retreating form.

"Jean Grey is the key to Senator Grey's absolute annihilation" but for now we need to get to practice.

* * *

**A/N: I know I know I have another on going X-Men fic but this one wouldn't shut up in my head... you know when an idea takes root and starts playing itself out in your dreams you need to let it out before it drives you insane... and it's still writing itself in my head along with several other fics... I am starting to believe I'm going mad... Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first installment...  
**

**Love**

**Rogue Assasin**


End file.
